Kingdom Hearts 2: The Heart of a Fox
by TheGreat-Shino
Summary: Naruto hs been hurt emotionally by sakura and he finds a pumkin door.
1. The Wonderful World of Konoha

**Kingdom Hearts 2:**

**The Heart of a Fox**

**Chapter One: The Wonderful World of Konoha**

It was a warm day in Konoha cherry blossoms were falling out of trees, there were no missions at all that week.

Naruto walked over happily to the ramen bar because he had won 100 ramen tickets for saving the 5th Hokage from a bad date with Jiraiya.

Anyways Naruto had been walking when he ran into Hinata, who was trying to stay hidden in an alley, Naruto said "Hey Hinata you wanna go get some ramen? My treat!"

Hinata turned blood red and put her head down so that Naruto wouldn't see her blush so much.

"Well?" Naruto said eagerly. "Na... Naruto kun," Hinata gulped then said, "I.. If you d... don't mind I....I w...would l.. lo...."

She was cut off when Naruto said , "Sure I don't care!" then he grabbed her by her wrist, which made her blush madly and tingle from his touch, and he dragged her down the street and they rushed into the ramen bar and Naruto quickly sat down and said, "Hey old man get me some ramen now!"

Hinata slowly walked and sat down next to Naruto and said, "M.. May I p... please have s...some ramen?" "Coming up." said the man.

Naruto looked over at Hinata, who was now red, and said, "Wow Hinata you sure look hot in that jacket."

Hinata opened her eyes extremely wide and turned as red a fire truck and moved her now enormous eyes towards Naruto who had a big smile with his eyes closed.

Naruto said, "I mean really you should take that jacket off before you have a heat stroke because your face is really red."

A huge bead of sweat formed on the back of her head and she said, "N... no I'm f.... fine re...really." she said.

"Okay then." said Naruto as he slurped down his ramen very fast like an animal. While Hinata had barely touched her ramen.

Naruto finished his and said, "Hey Hinata is there something wrong with your ramen?"

Hinata thought for a second she didn't really like ramen, but she didn't want to be rude so she said, "I.. its fine Na....Naruto kun."

Naruto smiled and nodded then he was about to order another bowl of ramen when Hinata said, "W... Wait Naruto kun y... you can have m... mine."

"Why, don't you want it?" Naruto asked Hinata put her head down and slowly shook her head, she did this because she thought it would be rude if she made Naruto waist another ticket when she didn't eat her own.

"Okay!" Naruto said happily as she slid him her bowl. He was about to start eating when a baseball flew and hit the back of his head causing him to fall into the ramen.

The ramen went everywhere, Naruto stood up and his face was red because the ramen was still hot and he was pissed off.

He turned around and saw Sakura yelling at some kids for throwing a ball at her. Naruto quickly ran off to go see Sakura as if Hinata wasn't even there.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to her. Sakura turned around and Naruto stopped write in front of her and asked, "Hey Sakura you wanna go on a walk through the forest and have a picnic or something?"

Hinata, who was sitting back at the ramen bar, looked very sad because Naruto had just left her to go and see Sakura then she saw that Sakura's expression went from normal to angry and she yelled, "Give up already you stupid baka I'm never gonna like such an idiot like you! My heart belongs to Sasuke kun and it always will so do me a favor and Leave Me Alone!"

Hinata thought, "That wasn't right Sakura all Naruto kun ever did to you was try to be nice and loving towards you and all you've ever done was crush his dreams and break his heart."

Hinata noticed that this time Sakura's hurtful words really got to him because he just stood there with his head down quiet. "Even though I want Naruto kun to like me it hurts me to see him be hurt by Sakura or anyone else."

Hinata thought sadly and then whispered, "If Naruto kun is heartbroken then so am I" She felt bad for Naruto so she got up and slowly made her way to Naruto, "Na....Naruto ku..."

Hinata was cut off when Naruto sadly said, "Sorry Hinata, but I need to be alone." then he darted off to into the forest.

Hinata looked at him run and she slowly walked after him. Naruto, who was way ahead of Hinata, started to think, "Maybe I should just run away because Sakura chan hates me and I would probably grow up alone and die alone."

Soon he started walking because he didn't know where he was. Later he noticed a circle of trees, each tree had a door that resembled a holiday.

One tree specially caught Naruto's attention a tree with a jack lantern on it, "This tree must mean Halloween."

Naruto loved Halloween because he loved dressing up, scaring people, and getting free candy. So he slowly moved his hand towards the little gold knob and turned it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cliff hanger please no flames I don't want to be yelled at.


	2. The Wonderful World of Disney

**Kingdom Hearts 2:**

**The Heart of a Fox**

**Chapter two: The Wonderful World of Disney**

"Can I please drive the ship this time?" asked Sora. "No!" said Donald, "Aww Come on I said please!"

said Sora beginning to get angry, "And I said No!" Donald angrily replied. "Alright then here's the deal who ever gets there first gets to drive, deal?"

"Deal." replied Goofy. Donald crossed his arms and looked away, "Deal!" Sora said now annoyed by Donald pulled out his keyblade. "Deal." Donald replied, he didn't want to get into a fight that he would easily lose.

"Ready..... Go!" Sora exclaimed as he took of running and started to glide. Goofy did the same only he was very slow and couldn't glide as long as Sora could.

Donald took off and left goofy in the dust soon it was a battle in the air. Donald and Sora were neck to neck , "Hey Donald what do you call a duck and a tree put together?" Sora asked with a smile.

Donald was looking right at Sora and said, "Hmmm a duck and a tree hmmm uh I dunno what is it?" Sora smiled even more and said, "Donald!"

Donald looked surprised and said, "Me I don't get it I'm not.... Wah! Donald ran headfirst into a tree and his head popped out of the other side and he had stars circling his head.

"Ha ha I win" Sora announced as he tagged the ship and landed. Sora turned around and saw Goofy pulling on Donald's feet trying to pull him out of the tree and decided to walk over there and help get Donald free.

Sora and goofy pulled Donald out of the tree and Sora used cure on Donald and said, "Okay then its settled I am going to drive to the Magic Kingdom."

Donald couldn't disagree because he made a deal so he said, "Okay, but Be Careful!" Sora twirled his keyblade in victory then he put it away.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy got in the Gummi Ship and blasted of and Donald thought , "Sora's not a half bad driver for a 14 year old."

Soon though they reached a part of space where there were a bunch of asteroids coming at them Donald yelled, "Sora give me the handle we'll get crushed" "No, I can do this." said Sora.

Donald stood back with a scared look on his face because not even he could get through that without coming close to death.

Goofy was also scared and he was on the floor covering his eyes. Sora had a determined look on his face and he skillfully piloted the Gummi Ship through the many asteroids without so much as scratching it.

Donald was amazed at Sora's piloting skills and soon they got through the fleet of asteroids and Donald, whose face still looked amazed with his eyes wide open and his mouth semi open, said, "Sora where did you learn how to drive like that?"

"Back on my island we had a rocket game in an arcade and Riku always beat me so I played everyday and soon I got really good and beat him and the game was just like the Gummi Ship driving system." Sora said with a smile.

Goofy was still on the floor shaking with his hands on his eyes. "Goofy. Goofy! Goofy!!!" said Donald. Goofy moved his hands from his eyes, looked around, and said, "Uh I.... Is it over?" "Yes its okay now, scaredy cat" said Sora cooly said.

"Uh, but I'm a dog" said Goofy "Whatever." replied Sora. They closed in on a big familiar world. Sora was excited about going to The Magic Kingdom because he had never been there, he landed on the planet and they disembarked towards the castle.

They were about to open the door when it opened seemingly by itself, but then they saw Minnie and Daisy.

"Donald, Goofy, and you keyblade master we have a problem." said Minnie. "Problem." Sora said as he stepped forward.

Just then his jacket ripped and he said, "Dawm that was my only jacket, My clothes are getting to small for me."

"Well Keyblade Master," Minnie was cut of and Sora said, "Call Me Sora." "Okay, Sora your clothes are getting to small so you wont be able to move easily so I'll have new cloths for you made by the fairy godmother that grow when you do." Minnie finished. "Thanks" said Sora.

Minnie raised her hand and slapped the floor black lines came out from her hands and she said "Calling Fairy God Mother!" The fairy god mother came out of the floor and said, "Yes what would you like me to do?" before Minnie could answer, Sora said, "How did you do that?"

Minnie said its just like you summon your things only I don't have a keyblade so I do that." she said sweetly "Now then I need you to make Sora some clothes that grow along with him. Can you do that?" asked Minnie.

"Sure, Bibody, Bobady, Boo!" There was a big puff of smoke went around Sora and he suddenly had comfortable black cloths.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy we have a big problem. There is a man in a black trench coat going around and resurrecting old dead villains." said Minnie.

"What" said Sora, Donald, And Goofy at the same time. "Where did that man start?" asked Sora. "He started in Halloween Town." said Minnie. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at each other and Sora said, "Okay then off to Halloween town and I'm driving" said Sora.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I spacing out my chappies since before some people couldn't read these easily. Well later then!


	3. Oh no! A Tree Ate Naruto Kun

**Kingdom Hearts 2:**

**The Heart of a Fox Chapter Three: Oh No! A Tree Ate Naruto Kun!**

Naruto slowly opened the Pumpkin door and looked in to the hallowed tree trunk. He saw nothing and turned around, "Hey is this some kind of a trick or what! Who's putting doors on trees! What the Fu.... Woe!"

Naruto screamed as the tree suddenly sucked him into the open pumpkin door and the door slammed closed.

"Oh My Goodness! A Tree Ate Naruto Kun! A Tree Ate Naruto Kun!" Hinata, who was hiding behind another tree, screamed.

Hinata rushed back to Konoha on the verge of tears. She ran up and down the town screaming, "Naruto Kun Has Been Eaten By A Tree! Help! Someone! Anyone!", But she was screaming so fast and loud that people couldn't make out what she was yelling.

Hinata ripped through the street looking across the street when suddenly she got knocked back and landed hard on her backside. Hinata looked up and said, "Ne... Neji nissan s... sorry." Hinata said crying.

"Its okay, what's wrong Hinata sama? Why are you crying? Neji said emotionless. "Na... Naruto kun has been eaten by a.. A Tree!"

"A tree? How did that baka get eaten by a tree?" Neji said with a confused look. "I don't know! It happened so fast! The tree just sucked him is and then a door on the tree slammed shut!" Hinata said franticly.

Neji thought, "Its probably a trick or something and..... Neji stopped and said, "Hey, Where was this tree?"

"Deep in the Konoha Forest." Hinata replied.

"What were you and Naruto doing deep in the Konoha Forest alone?" Neji said cooly. Hinata turned bright red, she knew what Neji was thinking, "W.. well first Naruto Got Me s.. some ramen and...."

Hinata was cut off when he said, "So he took you on a date and then wanted to get intimate in the forest! Did you two do anything!" Neji said angrily.

"N.. No I just followed him into the forest after Sakura broke his heart." Hinata said defensively. "Why did you care about Naruto enough to follow him?" Neji said calmly. "Uh w.. well be...cause Naruto Kun wou... would ha... have done the s...same f...for me."

Neji's white eyes widened, he new he wouldn't take this interrogation any further. "Hinata sama I never knew you cared about Naruto that much.

A.. are you sure this wasn't one of his tricks?" "Y.. yes because there was no one there to trick. I know he didn't notice me be.. because he would of stopped or slowed down." Hinata said confidently.

"Alright I'll go gather up a search party and we will go look for him, but if this was a trick then I'll beat him up." said Neji.

"O...okay" replied Hinata. So first Neji went to the training grounds because he knew he would find someone there. When he got there though he didn't see anyone there until he looked over by a hill.

Neji walked up the steep hill to see if there was anyone behind it when suddenly a huge swarm of bugs popped up from behind the hill and caught Neji of guard so he jumped back and fell all the way down the steep hill.

When he hit the bottom of the hill he looked up and saw a familiar face looking back at him through his black glasses. "Aburame Shino." said Neji.

"Yea, here" Shino said as he put his hand out to help Neji up. Neji grabbed his hand and got up, "Naruto has supposedly been eaten by a tree and I am rounding up a search party to see if this is true or Naruto played a trick." said Neji.

"A tree?" Shino said with a sort of confused voice. "Yea, don't ask. Are you in?" "Hmm, Okay I'll help." Shino said calmly.

So Shino and Neji left to go gather up the rest of there crew to look for Naruto. Hinata sat on a bench looking up at the clouds, "Naruto kun hold on help is on the way." she thought as she saw a cloud form into the shape of Naruto's cute face.

"What's going on in the sky Hinata? A familiar blond girl asked. "Oh nothing Ino." Hinata said kindly.

Hinata looked over and saw Sakura and she made a sort of mad face, but Hinata can't really scold so Sakura didn't notice. "Do you want to help me with something Ino?" Hinata said trying not to include Sakura.

"Sure, what's your problem?" said Ino. "Yea we'll help you Hinata" said Sakura. Hinata wanted to say not you Sakura, but she didn't have the heart to be mean so she said, "Okay then."

Neji who had gathered a few more people like Kiba, Lee, Tenten, and Chouji. All He needed now were Sasuke and Shikamaru, "Dawm it how will I get Shikamaru and Sasuke to agree to go." though Neji.

Hinata had gotten Ino and sadly Sakura to go, "Lets go meet up with Neji nissan and see who he got to go" said Hinata, she didn't really stutter when she was around other people besides Naruto.

Neji and the group he assembled walked over to Shikamaru's house to try to persuade him to go because they might need his massive I.Q. for this.

Neji knocked twice before he heard Shikamaru say, "How troublesome having to get the door." Shikamaru opened the door and said, "Why are you all here?" "Because Nar... I mean you have to come with us to the forest the Hokage wants to talk to you." Neji said because he knew that if he told Shikamaru what happened he would close the door on them.

"Why does the Hokage want me to go to the forest? Why cant she just invite me to her office." Shikamaru said with his same old boring expression.

"Uh Because... uh.... Grab Him!" ordered Neji as he punched him in the stomach hard. Shikamaru passed out and everyone grabbed him and carried him off.

Neji thought, "That worked out well, I'll do it on Sasuke to." Soon Neji saw Sasuke walking home and told everyone to hide in an alley as he activated his Byakugan.

He ran up behind Sasuke and hit him on the back of his neck instantly knocking him out. Neji Picked Sasuke up and called the rest of his search party out from in the alley.

Neji and everybody walked over to the forest where they met Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. Sakura and Ino's eyes widened as they saw Neji carrying Sasuke, but Neji scolded them and they kept there mouth closed.

They all then departed into the forest with Hinata leading the way, "Naruto kun." she whispered as she kept walking.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Third chappie is done and I wanna say please review, but no flames.

Next Chappie will be here soon so later!


	4. Welcome To Halloween Town

**Sorry if you couldn't read chapters 1 through 3 easily but now I will space my chapters out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or kingdom hearts nor will I ever.**

**00000000000000000000000000**

**Kingdom Hearts 2:**

**The Heart of a Fox Chapter Four: Welcome to Halloween Town**

"Is he dead?" said a unfamiliar voice, "I don't know. why don't you poke it." said another unfamiliar voice, but this time it was a girls.

"If it is dead then can we keep him?" said another unfamiliar voice. The figure in the red mask poked at Naruto, but Naruto didn't wake up.

The one in the red mask then passed the stick to the girl in the witch mask. She poked Naruto on his other side and he fidgeted a little.

"Woe.. Pass me the stick now!" yelled the figure in a skeleton mask. "Shut Up!" yelled the girl. "Make Me" yelled the skeleton masked figure.

The girl threw the stick and hit guy with the skeleton mask in the head. He picked up the stick and whacked Naruto hard in the back of his head. "Owwww!!" yelled Naruto as he jumped up. Naruto had a big red bump on his head.

He landed on his butt and looked up. His vision was blurry so he couldn't make out who he was looking at, "Hey who are you three and where am I!" said Naruto angrily.

The three people looked at each other, took there masks off and said, "Lock, Shock, Barrel! And your in Halloween town the greatest of them all! "What! How did I get here! What happened! Why......" Naruto stopped thought, "Oh yeah, That Dawm Tree Sucked Me In That Pumpkin Door!"

Then he thought, "Oh boy! This is Halloween Town! Costumes! Candy! Trick or Treating!" Naruto smiled and said "Hey are you guys trick or treating?"

"No" said Lock, "We have to wait." said Shock "For the clock to reach Halloween!" said Barrel. "The clock?" Naruto said scratching his head.

"Yea come with us" Lock, Shock, and Barrel said together and they all giggled and grabbed Naruto's wrists.

"So are the heartless back to?" Asked Goofy. "I hope not I hated those black little monsters" said Donald. "I don't think so because the King and I did seal Kingdom Hearts." said Sora while he was driving.

"Yeah, but this guy can resurrect the dead. Who's to say he can't bring back the heartless." said Donald. Sora looked forward and his expression looked uneasy and he just gulped.

Sora is usually not the type to get scared, but there were so many of them and some even knoked him out and attemted to steal his heart.

Sora landed the Gummi ship by the gates in Gulliton Square and Disembarked off to Jacks house. "Hey wait up guys!" yelled Naruto.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel slowed down enough to let Naruto catch up. "We should go see Jack first so that he knows a new clown is here." said Lock. "Okay." said Shock and Barrel. "Who's Jack an......... Hey who are you calling a clown!" Naruto yelled.

"You" The tree all said giggling together. "Me! What makes you think im a clown!" Naruto said angrily. "Well you have the baggy clothes, the white funny coller, the weird hair, a swirly thing on your back and you have whiskers on your cheeks." said Shock.

"Oh yeah! HALLOWEEN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled as a puff of smoke surrounded his body. "Woe he blew himself up!" said Barrel laughing.

"No I didn't" Naruto said only with a different voice, a much deeper voice. As the smoke cleared Lock, Shock, and Barrels eyes widened as they saw a rather different looking Naruto.

"What happened to that other guy?" said Barrel confused. "I am the other guy I just put on my costume." the new deeper voiced Naruto said.

"What are you supposed to be?" said Shock. "I am Gaara of the Desert! I don't sleep at night, I have a stupid week demon inside of me that tries to control me! I am very, very creepy! Fear Me!" said Naruto.

Naruto looked exactly like Gaara only his gourd had pictures of evil pumpkins on it. "Okay then Grara or whatever come with us to see Jack." said Lock.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel had changed a lot since Oggie Boogie died, now they work for Jack.

"Uh do you think Jack'll be home." said Goofy. "Yeah" replied Donald. Sora pulled on the eyeball that rang jacks door bell.

Then they heard a familiar scream, they heard Jack say, "Wonder who that could be ." Just then Sora remembered that they had to be in costume so he quickly said, "Donald! Put Are Costumes On With Your Magic!" "Huh.. Oh Yeah." Jack opened his door and a big puff of smoke almost pushed him back.

Jack squinted his eyes and when the smoke cleared he said, "Sora! What brings you back to Halloween Town!" Jack said happily.

"Jack we have a problem." said Sora. Before Jack answered he looked behind Sora and saw Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Naruto/Gaara.

"Jack there is a new guy in town, and here he is." said Shock. "Oh and whats your name" said Jack. "I'm Uza.... Hold on" Another big puff went around Naruto as he disengaged the jutsu, "Uzamaki Naruto the future Hokage of Konoha." Naruto said proudly.

"Stand back Everyone!" Sora yelled and he pulled out his keyblade. Sora lunged at Naruto and swung his mighty keyblade.

Sora was amazed that Naruto had dodged his keyblade, which was Ultima Weapon, and Sora barely sliced Naruto's blond hair. "Hey watch out where you swing that thing around!" Naruto said angrily.

"How did you get here?" Sora said angrily. "Naruto got even more pissed and said, "A stupid tree with a pumpkin door sucked me in and I woke up here, Why do you have a problem with that!"

"Yeah, Infact I do! A man in a black trench coat is going around resurrecting dead villans and after seeing you transform like that you kinda fit my description." Sora said smirking.

"I do not ware a black trench coat so I don't fit your stupid description!" yelled Naruto. "But how do I know you didn't transform or something!" Sora yelled back. "Because I am a hero! And I would never revive anything evil!" Naruto replied proudly.

Sora's eyes widened and he said, "Sorry for jumping to conclusions Naruto." Sora then turned around and walked back towards Donald, Goofy, Jack, Lock, Shock, and Barrel and all there eyes were wide and there mouthes were open.

"Hey Naruto You wanna come with us. Were gonna need an extra fighter because we have to vanquish many extremely strong villans." Sora said with a smile.

Meanwhile back in Konoha

"Hey Hinata are we almost there." said Kiba. "Yeah" said Hinata. Soon after walking for almost a full day Hinata saw that same circle of trees with the doors that represent hollidays.

"Were here!"said Hinata Excitedly. Neji activated his Byakugan To see if Naruto was in a tree or something but he said he didn't sence any chakura signatures.

Shino walked over to the tree and put his ear to it, "There's something in here" said Shino. He opened the door, but there was nothing there.

"Shino Kun No!" Hinata screamed, but it was to late because the got sucked into the tree.

Back in Halloween Town

"So that's the story." said Sora. "So Oggies back in town" said Jack. Lock, Shock, and Barrel had already been sent home and it was only Naruto, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack. "We should get going then before that man in black does something else" said Naruto.

"Okay lets go." said Sora. So they all left, but as they were walking Naruto and Sora senced something.

Naruto and Sora turned around and sora yelled, "Heartless!!! Naruto be really careful they can take your heart away forever.

Naruto gulped and he and Sora were getting ready to fight when a familiar guy in a grey trench coat fell on the Heartless and smashed them.

"Shino" yelled Naruto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another cliffhanger, sorta, well please give me good reviews and i'll write more chapters.

Later!


	5. The Great Battle of Bugs

**Hey everybody thanks for the reviews ! Now its time for a good fight!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or kingdom hearts**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Kingdom Hearts 2:**

**The Heart of a Fox Chapter Five: The Great Battle of Bugs**

"Na... Naruto." Shino said a bit disoriented. "Shino what are you doing here?" said Naruto. "I don't know."

replied Shino. Shino pushed his black glasses up a little and his vision cleared, but when he looked up he almost jumped when he saw Jack standing in front of him. "What The Hell! Where Am I!" yelled Shino.

Though Shino used to always keep his cool, but he couldn't help yelling because Jack caught him off guard.

Shino defiantly wasn't used to seeing skeletons. "Well, your in Halloween Town." said Jack. Shino looked around and saw some scary looking houses, but on house specially caught his attention.

It was a house with a huge bug hovering over it. Shino could tell this was no trick because Naruto couldn't make a genjutsu this great.

"Hey why is that bug flying over that house?" said Shino. "What hou...." Sora stopped as his eyes widened and he gasped "That House Wasn't There A Second Ago and Wait! That's Oogie's House!" yelled Sora.

"C'mon everyone we have to destroy him before all the heartless start coming!" yelled Donald.

"Come with us Shino we might need you!" said Naruto. "Okay." said Shino. "Lets go before Oogie kills anyone." said Jack and they all raced off.

"C'mon this way! Through the graveyard.!" yelled Sora as he led the way. But as they entered the grave Heartless came out of no where.

Sora jumped forward and sliced a flying heartless. Then another flying heartless came up be him and attacked Sora. "Sora" said Donald and Goofy together as they jumped in and took on the other two ghost like heartless.

One Heartless hit Donald and he flew back. "Donal...." Goofy was cut off when the other ghost like heartless knocked him back over by Donald.

Sora couldn't believe it his team was being beaten by such low level heartless. As Sora was looking the two flying heartless both hit him hard and he flew up into the air.

Naruto was about to jump in when four black heartless came out of the ground. "Okay then, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Suddenly there were four Narutos and they all started fighting the four black Heartless.

After Sora took a beating he said, "Heal" and two bells rang over his head and he was healed. Sora then jumped up and spun around swinging his keyblade, he sliced that flying heartless five times over and landed in a kneeling position.

Donald and Goofy got up and Goofy jumped high in the air and did a back flip and landed shield first on a heartless and said, "Flaming Meteor Impact!".

The heartless was crushed under his great, fiery shield. Donald lunged forward and squawked, "Black Hole Ocean!" then the ground right under the other heartless turned into a black swirling vortex and it sucked that ghost like heartless in.

Donald and Goofy had learned many new attacks since that final battle against Ansem. Naruto and his bunshins jumped extremely high in the air and threw a barrage of kunais at the four heartless and they were stabbed untill there was none of them left.

Jack, who was about to go see if everyone was okay, ran into a red heartless and made a very scary face and roared.

The red heartless turned white and fell apart. Sora looked up and saw a bunch of bugs coming at him and his friends.

"Everybody Run!" but before they did Shino said, "Wait!" He lifted up his arms and fleets of bugs came out of his long sleeves.

Shino's destruction bugs quickly devoured the other bugs and withdrew back into Shino's sleeves and his arms fell down and blue chakura surrounded his body and then went back into his body.

"Woe how did you do that!" yelled Sora with his eyes wide open. Shino looked over and said, "It is my family ability, to have the control of these destruction bugs.

Each bug ten times more powerful then normal bugs." "That's Amazing! We're defiantly gonna need you for this journey." said Sora.

"Okay." said Shino calmly. "Okay! Lets go now!" said Naruto. Naruto was eager to go and fight this strong Oogie Boogie guy.

They all had walked over to the house and started walking up the stairs towards the big door where they saw that big bug, but it was gone. "This is the way in." said Sora as he opened the door and walked in.

It was dark and very quiet, Jack squinted his eyes trying to see ahead, but it was to dark. As Naruto was walking he tripped over something small.

Naruto looked up and saw Barrel looking down at the floor with his skeleton mask on, "Hey Barrel is everything okay?" said Naruto.

"Come with me Uzamaki Naruto." said Barrel with a sort of weird voice. "Why?" asked Naruto. "There's something I would like to show you." said Barrel with that same weird voice.

"O.... okay, Hey everybody Barrel wants to take us to see something." said Naruto. "Okay." they all said.

If they knew something it was that Barrel could take them where they need to be. Barrel walked sort of funny, his arms swayed with his steps instead of going in a rhythm with his steps.

Barrel lead them into a dark room where everybody saw Lock and Shock with there masks on standing almost lifeless.

Barrel didn't seem to notice them as he lead Sora, Donald, Goofy, Naruto, Jack, and Shino behind a white cloth covering a hallway.

Barrel then started walking back towards the white cloth, "Hey Barrel where ar..." Jack was cut off when he felt the ground shake and heard a very loud stomp. Jack turned around and saw everybody starring at that huge bug that was flying by the house earlier.

The bug roared and stomped the ground as he intimidated everyone there. The bug then spit out some purple liquid.

The strange liquid flew towards everyone, "EVERYBODY MOVE OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" screamed Shino as he tried to push everyone out of the way.

Everyone got pushed out of the way and Shino barely got out of the way of that purple liquid. When the liquid hit the floor it immediately melted that part of the floor and fell through.

Shino ran over and slid under the bug then he started punching the bugs iron like underbelly. The bug lifted his massive leg and kicked Shino hard so that he hit the wall extremely hard and got knocked out.

Sora jumped and hit the bug in its head hard, but its head was like iron to. "Black Hole Ocean!" Donald yelled as that black swirling vortex appeared under the bug, but the bug just lifted another on of his large legs and it stomped it on the remaining floor and the vortex closed.

That stomp also caused a big earthquake and everyone fell down. The bug had started to try to spit his purple acid, but nothing came out.

The bug tried again, but still nothing came out. Shino, who was looking down as if he were knocked out, said, "Stop trying your acid can no longer be spit out."

The bugs eyes had widened because he could understand Shino. "Finish the job cut it now." said Shino.

Everyone had turned around and looked at Shino who was looking at the bug. Suddenly the bug let out a scream as its purple acid started pouring out of its chest.

Everyone looked at the bug as its massive legs dissolved off. Soon the bug fell down on its underbelly and died.

Eight of Shino's bugs busted out from behind the dead bugs wings. Shino's bugs flew back in his sleeves and the big dead bug melted. "Shino how did you.... When did you....how? Naruto stuttered out.

"Back in the beginning of the battle when I slid under the bug instead of punching him I placed eight bugs on his underbelly, after that when he attempted to kick me I dodged it and pretended to fly back so that I would fool him. Then my bugs made there way under his wings because that's the softest part of his type of bug and they burrowed into him, Finally I had my bugs squeeze the cord that goes up through his esophagus and into his mouth so that he couldn't spit acid, after that my bugs cut the cord and retreat from his body. Resulting in this." Shino said very cooly.

"What strategy, he's smarter than he looks." thought Sora. "Now lets go see Lock, Shock, and Barrel." Jack said angrily.

They all walked back down that hallway then out from behind that white sheet. They all saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel standing there like zombies.

"Barrel turned around and said with an even stranger voice , "You've defeated the great bug. Bravo." "What's wrong with you three?" said Jack with a confused face.

"Why, were just fine, but your not!" Said all three of them. Then all hell broke loose and the three of them turned tall and powerful.

Lock had turned into a tall muscular witch with a long, ugly stick for a wand.

Shock had turned into an enormous red demon with long sharp teeth and glowing green eyes.

Barrel turned into a tall skeleton with sharp bones and very hard skull armor.

Lock had pointed her wand at Shino and blew him through the wall and he fell down the stares and fell down to a river.

Shock hit the floor with his brute strength and a fist of rock came out of the floor and hit Donald and Goofy.

They went flying through the roof and they landed over by THE GREEN DOOR, but they were knocked out.

Barrel stretched his arms out and looked up as his ribs blew out of his armor like missiles and blasted Jack through the wall all the way out to the graveyard and he got the ribs went deep into a tombstone and Jack passed out.

Now all that was left were Sora and Naruto. Naruto leaped and tried to punch Barrel but the floor rose and protected him.

As Naruto was falling he threw two kunais, but the floor still rose and protected them. "Dawm! How do I get through!" Yelled Naruto.

Naruto stood there looking up as the floor slowly fell, "Naruto! Make your clones again I have a plan!" said Sora.

"Okay! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and twelve Naruto's appeared. "Now through all the kunais you've got!" Yelled Sora.

All the Naruto's threw all of there kunais and Sora Yelled, "Great Fire Swirl!" and a swirling beam of fire came out of his keyblade and hit the Kunais.

The heated kunais whistled in the wind and burned through the wooden floor barrier. Two of the kunais missed but six hit the straps of there masks.

The wooden floor barrier fell back down to its rightful place. Lock, Shock, and Barrels Masks fell to the floor and Naruto and Sora saw slugs on the them, "This must be Oogie's doing" said Sora.

"What the....." Lock, Shock, and Barrel stopped speaking and they all returned to normal size and fell asleep.

They fell asleep because they were already asleep when the big bug placed there masks on them and Oogie took control of there minds.

Sora and Naruto walked over to the hole Shino flew out of and looked down the stairs, but he wasn't there.

"Naruto grab on to me were going down to the river." said Sora. "W.. what! No way! Sorry, but I don't swing that way!" yelled Naruto because he thought that Sora meant to walk down the stairs with Naruto holding him.

Sora gave Naruto an angry look and said, "Fine then suit yourself" and Sora jumped of the left side of the stairs towards the river.

He was going head first down towards the hard ground at a very fast speed. Naruto looked over and said, "Hey! What are you doing!"

Sora stopped and did a flip so that he was facing Naruto, "I'm going down to the river. I think your friend might be there." said Sora as he slowly descended to the ground.

He landed softy on his feet and yelled up with a smile, "Alright Naruto start walking down the stairs!"

"What! No I'll go the way you did!" Naruto yelled down as he walked back to get a running start, "Hmmp! Like he did that by himself. There is probably some sort of magic or something that allows people to fly." thought Naruto.

"Okay!" he yelled as he ran towards the left side of the stares, but right when Naruto was about to jump he tripped over a rock, "Ahhhh!" Naruto yelled as he did a flip and hit the back of his head on the stone stares.

"Owwww!" Naruto yelled holding the back of his head and kicking in the air. Naruto didn't notice it but he was going belly first at a fast speed towards the little river.

Boom! Naruto did a hard belly flop into the murky green water. Naruto was under water for over a minute before Sora jumped in and pulled him out of the river.

Naruto was knocked out for a while until Sora slapped his red face to wake him up. "Owwww!!!" Naruto yelled as he opened his eyes and saw Sora sitting next to his head laughing.

Naruto quickly sat up because he felt slicing pain in the back of his head. Naruto had a huge red bump on the back of his head and he put his hand in back of his head to see how big the bump was.

"OWWWW!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. Sora fell back laughing and holding his stomach because of how messed up Naruto was.

He had two black eyes and a red face with red hands also from the hard impact he had with the water.

He had a huge bump on the back of his head from when he hit his head on the stone stares. "Hey! That's enough! It wasn't that funny!" Yelled Naruto.

Sora stopped for a second, but when he sat up and saw Naruto's swollen red angry face he fell back down laughing. "O.... okay! He..... Heal! Sora said trying not to laugh.

Two bells appeared over Naruto's head and rung. Slowly Naruto's big bump went away and his swollen red face turned back to normal.

Sora sat up still giggling a little and said, "Naruto that was truly the most funniest thing I've ever seen in my life! And trust me I have seen some funny things!"

Naruto walked over behind Sora and hit him in the back of the head. Sora looked up at him pissed, but then he calmly said, "Okay lets go find your friend." Naruto nodded and they left.

Shino, after he was blown through the wall, used his bugs to cushion his fall. Shino was walking through the dark alley at the end of the river when he saw a light.

He walked over to it and heard, "Those little punks got a lot stronger and smarter so...... I know your out there" said the on and only Oogie Boogie.

"Dawm! How did he know I was here'' thought Shino. Shino tuned around and saw a grasshopper watching him.

He quickly sent his bugs out and they ripped that grasshopper into pieces. Oogie, who was looking down, looked up with his fierce face and said, "Why don't you come out so I can eat you up."

Shino looked forward with an uneasy face, but then he calmed down and said, "I'm not on the menu, but you are."

"Oh really then come and get me if you can." replied Oogie. Shino walked out and the room Oogie was in was suddenly illuminated with green lights.

Shino looked up and said, "Lantern flies." Oogie turned around and he looked different. Both of his eye holes were sown shut and the seems that held the bottom half of his arms shut were open.

Oogie lifted his arms and let some flying bugs out, "If it's a battle of bugs you want then your gonna get one!" Shino said as he lifted his arms and released his destruction bugs.

Shino and Oogie's bugs started fighting as Shino and Oogie lunged at each other swapping blows and blocking hits.

They went on like this for a few seconds until Oogie leaped into the air and stomped on the ground so hard that a sonic wave went out from under his feet and knocked Shino off his feet. After Oogie saw that Shino was down he released more bugs and formed them into fists.

Oogie sent his bugs down and they crushed Shino like a small insect. "Ha ha ha! Guess I win, Maybe if I'm really nice I'll kill your bugs painlessly an......" "You wont so much as touch any of my bugs!" yelled Shino.

Suddenly bugs came pouring out from under Oogie's great bug fist, "What the!" Yelled Oogie. He lifted his fist and to his surprise Shino wasn't there.

"What...." Oogie was cut off when Shino came up behind him and drove his fist into Oogie's back.

"Arggh! Get out of me!' Yelled Oogie. Oogie threw his elbow into Shino's face and Shino flew out and hit the stone wall hard.

Oogie had launched himself at Shino and head butted Shino in the stomach. Shino spit up blood and bugs came flying out of his sleeves.

Oogie had just sucked up Shino's bugs and swallowed them like nothing. "Now prepare to die!" yelled Oogie.

"No! You wont kill me pitiful worm!" Shino screamed as he lifted his hands to his glasses and took them off.

Oogie had froze from the killing intent in Shino's eyes. His pupils were blood red like Kurenai's, but his were more fierce.

"Great Insect War No Jutsu!" Shino screamed looking up at Oogie. Suddenly thousands of Shino's bugs came out from everywhere on his body.

Shino's army of bugs grew huge and grew fangs. Shino's bugs quickly tore up all of Oogie's bugs that were outside of his body.

Then the bugs turned back to normal size and reatreated back into Shino. "Ha ha! You wasted your attack on those useless bugs." laughed Oogie. "That's why you're a fool! All bugs are useful and those were the last of your bugs keeping you alive." said Shino with a smile.

"Oh really then how come I'm alive and kicking right now! Those bugs were useless!" Oogie yelled with a smile.

"You truly are a fool! Goodbye!" yelled Shino as he lifted his arms into an X with his palms facing a downward direction.

"Remember, no bug is ever useless." Shino said and he moved his arms apart. "Ahhhh!" Oogie screamed as five of Shino's huge bugs busted out of him from all sides and ripped him to pieces.

"How.... How..." Oogie's last dying bug said faintly. "Because I inserted bugs into you and your confidence let me win" Shino said as he lifted his leg and crushed Oogie's last bug.

Shino fell to his knees out of breath. That Jutsu depleted his Chakura and he was over his limit. Shino grabbed his glasses, put them on, and greatly exhaled.

A few seconds later Naruto and Sora found him, "What happened in here?" asked Sora, but Shino was to weak to answer.

Naruto looked over and saw a green cloth with a face on it. "Hey Sora what's this?" Naruto asked. Sora walked over and his eyes widened.

He looked at Shino and Shino put his thumb up and he fell. Sora smiled and said, "Its over. Oogie's dead."

Naruto looked at Sora then at Shino and said, "Aww! I didn't even get to fight him." Sora smiled and said, "Heal."

Those two familiar bells rang over Shino's back and Shino tried to get up but he couldn't because even though his damages were healed he still had no chakura.

"Naruto go pick him up. Lets go find Donald, Goofy, and Jack." Sora said with a smile. Naruto nodded, picked up Shino and put him on his back. "Okay lets go." said Naruto and they all left.

As they were walking by the river Shino looked over and saw one of his bugs coming over to him franticly and he put his arm out.

The bug landed an his finger and Shino's expression went from calm to stressed , "Its not over!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This time its really a cliffhanger. Thanks for the good reviews. Keep on sending.


	6. Red Chakra Keyhole

This is an action chap plz read and review.

Thank you Drive threw.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Kingdom Hearts 2:**

**The Heart of a Fox**

**Chapter Six: Red Chakra Keyhole**

Sora turned his head at Shino with a shocked look, "I... its not over. How do you know?" "Because I left one bug there and she has confirmed its not over." Shino said looking down.

"Alright! I get to fight him!" yelled Naruto. "Yup! But first put your friend down somewhere so that he wont get hurt anymore." Sora said with a smile. "You need my bugs to find him before he hurts anyone." Shino said looking at the bug on his finger.

"I don't think he can anymore. Because last time I fought him we fought him twice. And the second time was easy because he could barely move.

He probably did the same thing." Sora said looking confident. "Last time how did you beat him easy.

Didn't he sick his many bugs on you?" Shino said looking up at him. "Bugs? All I remember about his bugs was that the first time we beat him they all went away and...... Whoa! I just remembered! Why did you sew his eyes closed?" Sora said looking at Shino.

"I didn't they were already like that....." Shino said and he looked over to an ant hole. Suddenly ants started pouring out and stacking on top of each other.

"ITS STARTING! HE'S COMING!" yelled Shino. The ground started shaking and bugs started coming out of every crack on the ground.

"OH CRAP!" Sora and Naruto yelled. They jumped back and then suddenly a big wad of bugs busted out of the ground that they stood before.

The bugs started clustering together and a few spiders at the top made a green web of cloth around all of the other bugs.

"DID YOU THINK YOU COULD GET RID OF ME! YOU SHERELY GOT RID OF A FEW EXTRA BUGS! I AM THE BUGS! ALL THE BUGS IN THIS WORLD! AND NOW YOU DIE!" Yelled the newly formed enormous Oogie Boogie.

He moved his large arm and slapped trying to hit Sora, Shino, and Naruto. "SORA!" Naruto yelled, but it was to late.

Oogie had lifted his foot and crushed Sora. Oogie lifted his foot and laughed maliciously. Sora was bloody and appeared to be dead.

"HA HA! THE KEYBLADE MASTER HAS FALLEN! NOW TO FINISH THE JOB!" yelled Oogie. He lifted his hand and was about to crush Sora into nothing.

Suddenly a big flash of red fire cut Oogie's arm off cleanly slicing the bugs in half. "ARHGGG!" Oogie screamed in pain because the nerves in his bugs were connected to him.

Oogie looked down and saw a great red ball of fire with blazing blue eyes. "YOU KILLED MY FRIEND! NOW YOUR FATE IS SEALED YOU PUNY BUG!" the great ball of red fire yelled.

Oogie's sown shut eyes rose up, "AHHHHHH!" he yelled as the flame grew to an enormous size, way larger than he was, he noticed that the blazing blue eyes turned to blood red.

Suddenly nine fiery tails rose up from the ball of red flames. The nine tailed group of red flames lunged at Oogie and plowed him into the ground.

Suddenly the whole world seemed to be on fire, but no heat emanated from the red flames.

Shino, who was lying on the floor looked over and thought, "What is this. I'm surrounded by flames yet I don't burn. Naruto turned into a huge ball of chakra. Is Sora dead or is this a genjutsu? Has this all just been a genjutsu set up by a ninja? Why do I fell so weird. This.. This is not fire its chakra! Its giving me power! Its amazing! I've never felt so powerful, so ready to fight!" Shino's glasses shattered and fell from his face.

Shino stood up with his red eyes blazing like sharingan. His bugs were squirming faster than they ever did before.

He looked over at Sora and his eyes practically popped out of his sockets. Sora's blood was flowing back into his body and his eyes went from a dazed, dead look to a normal living look. Sora's eyes twitched and he blinked.

"NO WAY! DID THIS CHAKRA JUST BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE!" yelled Shino. Sora stood up and looked upon the sky.

Suddenly a beam of red chakra shot up from the big crater left by Naruto. "A KEYHOLE! BUT I ALREADY SEALED HALLOWEEN TOWN!" he yelled inwardly.

"Wait a second, last time it was blue, this time the keyhole is red.'' he thought. He pulled out his keyblade and it was glowing in a bluish type color.

Sora was about to seal the keyhole when several familiar people flew out of the keyhole. The first to land was a girl.

She sat up and opened her beautiful white eyes. Sora looked down and blushed at how beautiful she was.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A short chapter, but cool. Another cliffhanger plz send reviews.

Later!


	7. A Tsunami of Heartless

Hello thx 4 the reviews keep sending. Pretty good 4 my first fic, no?

ENJOY!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kingdom Hearts 2:

The Heart of a Fox

**Chapter Seven: A Tsunami of Heartless**

As Sora admired what he believed to be a beautiful angel when his arm shot up and his keyblade lifted him off his feet.

He flew all the way up to the red keyhole and his keyblade lodged itself into the keyhole. "What the!..... Whoa!" Sora yelled still clinging to his weapon.

"Whoa!" he yelled again as the keyblade spun in a full circle and launched itself out of the keyhole.

Sora landed hard and he looked over to the whole where the red beam came from then looked at the keyhole, but to his surprise it blew up and a few items fell out.

Sora was about to walk over to Shino to see what happened when he heard the beautiful angel with such divine eyes gasp "Where am I." Sora walked over with a smile and said, "Here. Take my hand. You landed pretty hard." The angel, Hinata, looked up and grabbed his hand with out thinking and he pulled her up.

Hinata stood for a second and tripped forward into Sora's chest and wrapped her arms around him by reflex.

Hinata turned bright red and looked up at Sora, who by reflex caught her and was holding her to, and he looked down at her.

Sora's face was as red as a blush can go, but he just smiled and released her.

She held him for a second before she let go. Neji looked up and got very angry, "Hey! Hinata what were you just doing! Who is he!" "Well he..... Then I.... But he.... Well...... uh..... I don't really........" Hinata rambled on like this for a few seconds before Neji got up and walked over to Sora.

They looked each other in the eyes and Neji broke the silence, "Why were you just embracing Hinata." Neji was glaring at Sora, but Sora just calmly said, "She fell forward and the rest was all reflexes." "That's no excuse!" Neji yelled extremely angrily.

"If you have a problem with me trying to help someone up then we can handle this my way!" Sora yelled and he pulled out his keyblade.

"Gladly." Neji said calmly and then he activated his Byakugan.

Neji leaped at Sora and attempted to seal Sora's 64 tenketsu's, but Sora quickly dodged it.

"Is that the best you can do." Sora said smiling.

Sora swung his keyblade and struck Neji's back hard, "Arggh!" Neji yelled in pain.

Sora swung his keyblade and smacked Neji across the back of the head.

Neji turned around and looked Sora right in the eyes. He smiled and said, "Not good enough." "Oh really? Try to hit me. Come on! Come at me!" Sora taunted Neji until he started to move.

"Arggh!" Neji yelled and he fell to the floor. "Ne...... Neji nissan!" the white eyed heavenly creation of the finest caliber yelled and rushed to Neji's side.

Sora looked down and his eyes widened, "Oh crap! Bad first impression! Got to save myself!" Sora thought.

"Heal!" Sora yelled instantly and the bells rang over Neji. "Neji and Sora fought. Hmmm. He must have touched Hinata." Shino laughed to himself, "Amazing how overprotective he can be. Beating up a stranger. Or rather being beaten by a stranger." Shino pulled a brand new pair of black glasses out of his inner jacket pocket and put them on.

Suddenly Shino heard a hand slap on the ground and then he heard gasping. "Naruto." He said and he looked over towards the hole and sure enough he saw Naruto all black and dirty.

Naruto looked up and saw Shino standing over him.

"Naruto. Did Kuubi just escape?" said Shino (Shino found out about Kuubi when he was sparing with Naruto for the first time).

"Yeah I think so." Naruto said climbing completely out of the hole. Naruto turned over on his back . His jacket and his shirt had been burned through and his bare belly was revealed with his black seal.

Shino's eyes widened, "Naruto your seal.... Its red!"

"Hu?" Naruto said as he sat up. He looked down at his stomach and saw his seal, but instead of being black it was really blood red.

"WHAT THE!" Naruto yelled surprised. "Here. Take my hand." Shino said as he reached down towards Naruto and helped him up.

"Harrg!" Naruto yelled as red chakra forced itself out of the red seal.

His black shirt closed then his orange jacket closed and the hole in his clothes was gone.

"I feel funny." Naruto said normally. "You'll probably feel weak since you extracted so much chakra at once." Shino said looking at him.

"No I... I fell strong." Naruto said happily. Shino looked over and said, "Everyone just fell from the sky." Shino said pointing towards Sora, Neji, and Hinata. "I think I over did it." Sora said smiling and reaching down towards Neji.

"Here take my hand." Sora said helping Neji up. "You got lucky." Neji said angrily. "So, Who are you two?" Sora said happily.

"I don't give my name out to people I don't know." Neji said scolding Sora.

Sora scolded him back, but his face softened when the wonderful angel said, "I... I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Than... Thanks for helping m..... me up."

"HINATA! Don't give your name out to strangers." Neji yelled. "Dawmmit stop calling me a stranger! I'm Sora." Sora said angrily at Neji.

Neji laughed and said, "Sora ha ha ha. What a girlish name."

"What! What did you just say my name was!" Sora yelled angrily.

"Girlish name." Neji said smiling. "It looks like Neji found a new rival." Shino said looking toward Sora and Neji who were now fighting again.

"Finally. I was tired of him always challenging me and bragging about himself." Naruto said smiling.

"Shall we go see if everyone's alright." Shino said sarcastically.

"Alright." Naruto said still smiling.

Over to Jack

"Oh my aching sides." Jack said as he started to wake up.

He tried to stand but something was holding him to a tombstone.

"Ow. Hu?," Jack looked down at the rib missals that were lodged in his sides, "Arggh!" He yelled as he pulled the missals out of his sides.

Finally he got them out and stood up. "Whoa." Jack wobbled a little because he was missing ribs.

He looked around and saw a four of his ribs on the floor. He put the bones back in the right place, but he still needed four more ribs because the four on the floor were his left ribs.

"He sat again to think which direction he got blasted from.

Now to Donald and Goofy

"Uhhh...... where are we?" Goofy asked confused. "I don't......" Donald stopped as he turned around and saw the green door.

"Goofy were at the door we fought Oogie at last time." said Donald.

"Uhhh...... oh yeah." Goofy said happily. "Lets open it." Donald said looking at the door.

"Okay." Goofy said doing the same thing as Donald. They both pushed the door open and saw someone in there.

"So Oogie has fallen yet again." said a man in a black trench coat.

"Yes sir Only this time the keyblade master didn't defeat him." said another man in black kneeling before the other man.

"Oh really. Who?" The standing man in black said sternly.

"I don't know, but I could show you what he looks like or rather what they look like." The kneeling man in black said happily.

"They? More than one person. Hmmm Show me." said the standing man in black.

"Alright then," The kneeling man stood up and made a blue ball in his hands, "This is the first one.

Recognize him?" The man said happily. "No move on." The other man said sternly.

"How about this guy?" the man with the blue ball said. The other mans eyes widened, "The Kuubi kid. So there's another reward after the plan is complete."

"Shall we go kill them?" asked The man with the blue ball.

"No let them live. One is very valuable." said the man in black.

"But sir they pose a threat to the plan." the man with the blue ball said with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Let them grow strong. I want none of this repeated to the red aura or I will torture you, kill all the villains, kill you and make into a statue, then I will crush you. Got it."

The other man gulped and said, "G... Got it."

"Remember I can kill all the villains at once so don't get any idea's also I'm only doing this to repay my old sensei, after were complete he dies for good. So don't go to him if you find me threatening." The man in black said fiercely.

Goofy gulped and said, "I.... it's the man in the black trench coat." "Hmmm.... So we've got some easdroppers." said the man in black glaring with his bloodshot red eyes in the direction of Donald and Goofy.

"Oh you're the teammates of the keyblade master. Is a blond boy with you?" said the man in black.

"Uhhh..... Yeah." Goofy blurted out. "Uhhh..... Where'd they go." Goofy said scratching his head.

"We gotta go tell Sora." said Donald and they left.

Back to Sora and everyone else

"So you all came from the same place." Sora said looking at Naruto.

"Yeah" Naruto replied happily. "Arggh!" Yelled a familiar chunin.

Everybody looked over and saw Shikamaru barely waking up holding his stomach.

"Hu? Where am I?," Shikamaru looked over and saw Neji, "NEJI! WHERE AM I! DID YOU KIDNAP ME!" Shikamaru yelled loudly, which was very rare of him to do because he never really loses his temper.

"Your in Halloween Town. We brought you here." Neji said calmly.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and said, "Why?"

"We needed you for something, but I knew you wouldn't agree so I took you by force." Neji said starting to get irritated from all these questions.

"What did you....." Shikamaru was cut off when Neji yelled, "Enough questions!"

"Troublesome, whatever then." Shikamaru said as he got up and walked over to the group.

He looked back and said, "Why is Sasuke knocked out t....." Shikamaru stopped when he saw Neji glaring at him.

again to Jack

Jack stood and started pacing because he didn't know exactly where he was.

He looked down at the tombstone and said, "Here lies Grum the Slum.

Grum the Slum! I knew him. I know where I am!" Jack walked over towards the left direction and soon he found two more of his ribs.

"Yes! That feel much better only two more to go. As he kept walking he noticed that he was getting close to Oogie's manor. "I hope they defeated him." said Jack.

Soon he noticed another rib and he put it back in, "Yeah only one more to go." As Jack kept walking he found his last rib, but as he was reaching for it a familiar small dog grabbed it and started chewing on it.

"Hey." Jack said as he bent down. He reached forward and started to have a tug of war with the small dog.

The dog growled very fiercely and loudly. Kiba looked over and yelled, "Hey what are you doing to Akamaru!" Kiba ran over and tackled Jack, but Jack still held on to the bone so he yanked it out of Akamaru's mouth.

Jack sighed in relief and put the bone back into place. Kiba looked up and jumper back, "What's going on here! A skeleton!" Kiba said frightened.

Kiba regained his cool and said, "Sorry Akamaru chewed your bone, but if I don't say myself you look absolutely mouth watering."

Jack looked at him strange then they walked over to everyone else.

Again to Donald and Goofy

"So Uhhh..... Do ya think they beat Oogie?" Goofy said. "Yeah. He's a push over." replied Donald.

As they kept walking they encountered some heartless. They got in a fighting stance and lunged into battle.

"Black Hole Ocean!" Donald yelled and two heartless where sucked into his black swirling vortex.

"Flaming Meteor Impact!" Goofy yelled as he took to the air and crushed the other two heartless.

"That was easy." Donald said happily. As he and Goofy started to walk away they heard something behind them.

Donald turned around and his jaw fell to the floor. "AHHHHHH!" Donald yelled and he took off running.

"HU......," Goofy stopped and did his famous scream, "Where did they all come from!" Goofy screamed and ran away.

Now to everyone altogether

Sora heard some screaming that sounded like Donald so he walked over to see what happened.

"Donald is that you?" Sora yelled out into the open. Suddenly he saw a big puff of dirt running towards him.

"Rn... th... hea.... A.... co....!"Sora faintly heard from the puff of dirt.

"What!" Sora yelled out because he was sure it was Donald and Goofy.

"THE HEARTLESS ARE COMING!" Donald screamed as he got closer to Sora.

"Heartless." Sora said and he pulled out his keyblade. "Run!" Donald and Goofy yelled after passing Sora.

Sora looked at them run past him, "Why are they so scared its just heartle....." Sora thought as he turned back towards the heartless.

It was at least 3,000 heartless running towards him. Sora's eyes widened and he started running.

Donald and Goofy tripped over Sasuke, who was still knocked out, and saw everyone there.

Sora tripped over Donald and said, "Naruto! Shino! Donald! Goofy! Get ready to fight! Everyone else run!" Sora yelled because he didn't know if everyone else could really fight.

Instead of running everyone got into fighting stance. The huge fleet of heartless arrived and everyone started fighting.

"Violent Leaf Wind!" Rock Lee yelled and took to the air. He did a high speed spinning kick and killed ten heartless.

"Byakugan!" both Neji and Hinata yelled and started hilling heartless one by one." Everyone else did the best Jutsu's they could and beat all of the heartless.

"We did I..." Sora stopped and saw a tsunami of heartless coming towards them.

"This is it!" Sora yelled frantically. Everyone looked up at the black mess of heartless that would kill them and closed there eyes.

"Instant Tundra!" an old jolly voice yelled and everyone heard crackling.

They opened there eyes and saw all the heartless frozen in fresh, smoky, white ice.

"TNT Avalanche!" the voice yelled again and the ice blew up and so did the heartless.

A bid old man in red landed on the ground in his reindeer driven slay. "Jack we have a problem!" the man yelled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next chapter is a battle chap so be sure to read and review when it comes out.

Sorry for taking so long to update. And sorry for all of these cliffhangers. Please be patient to join the story My friends you will be in the next chapter. Later!


	8. A New Member to The Team

Kingdom Hearts 2:

The Heart of a Fox

**Chapter Eight: A New Member to The Team**

"We must wait for Santa and his reinforcements to

return!"an elf screamed as he tried to block an icicle

twice his size.

"How long can we hold it off!" another elf yelled trying

to hit the massive ice creature. "What about that girl!" a

big elf yelled dodging icicle. "What about her that

stupid orphan needs to feel the calling of death! To take

her out of her misery!" an elf yelled sadly. The great ice

beast glared at everybody and they were all frozen

instantly then he shattered them by kicking them over.

A young girl with blue hair and green eyes jumped out

from an ice cave and sliced through the ice monsters

leg and severed it with her strangely shaped sword. The

beast chuckled and a new leg grew in, his old severed

leg became a mini version of him. The beasts roared

and turned towards the girl, "Ahhh!" she yelled as they

started to come closer to her. The huge beast lifted his

fist and the little beast started dashing towards her.

"Hey! Stop it!" A figure from behind yelled and he rose

his sword. "Fire!" he yelled and the mini beast was

engulfed in flames and melted. The figure revealed

himself and was Sora. The beast backhanded Sora's

body and he ran into a wall. He turned over to the girl

and leaned back for he was getting ready to freeze her

with his icy breathe. Just then Naruto jumped from out

of nowhere and sliced the ice beast's head off with two

kunais. The girl looked up and smiled at her hero

Naruto. Naruto landed kneeling as the beast's carcass

hit the floor. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked looking at

the girl. "Y... yes." She replied and he started to walk

towards her. She was on the ground and he helped her

stand up. "What's your name?" Naruto asked with a

smile. She looked at him for a second, "Su.... Suki,

you?" She said as she began to smile. "Uzamaki Naruto!

The future Hokage!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Suki

looked at him strangely, "A what?" Suki asked raising

an eyebrow. "Well its...." Naruto was cut of by Sakura.

"Naruto what's going on. How did we get to this snow

place. All I remember is that big man surrounding us

with snow and then we were here. Explain?" Naruto

looked at Sakura for a second, but he wasn't angry. He

was confused at why Sakura threw that fit when he

didn't do anything before. Now she is calm with him.

"What happened back in Konoha?" Naruto said before

he could stop himself. Sakura looked at him confused,

"Uhhh.... When?" Sakura said clueless. Naruto's eyes

widened, "Tha... that day by the ramen bar. Sakura

made a more confused look, "What are you talking

about?" she asked even more clueless. Naruto gave her

a mad look then he walked over towards Shino, who

was looking around confused. "What was wrong with

him?" Suki asked looking at Sakura. Sakura looked

back at her and said, "I'm Sakura, and I don't know

what's wrong with him. What is your name?" "Suki." the

other girl replied. "Naruto what's the problem?" Sakura

said sadly. Naruto, who was pretty far away, grunted

and turned towards Shino. Sakura looked back Suki and

said, "Today is without doubt the weirdest day of my

life." Suki looked down and said, "Me to." Her face grew

sad and she put her hands in her black jacket pockets.

Sakura's face saddened and she asked, "What's the

problem Suki." "My parents.... Left me when I was

young.... I thought... I thought I saw them..... I followed

them out here.... But in the end they disappeared." Suki

said sadly. Sakura smiled and said, being the social one

she is, "Would you like to go with us on a journey?" Suki

looked up and began to smile.

"OH NO! Its true, my dream! Fate has changed!"....

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another cliffhanger SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE and this chappie being so short, but I have been very busy. Please review and next chappie will be very long and entertaining. Till then

Later!


	9. On a new world! Finally!

Sorry for having such short chapters, but soon the chapters will be long again. Please read and review! Thank you!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kingdom Hearts 2: The Heart of a Fox

Chapter 9: On a new world! Finally!

Atop a high snow covered peak a boy crouched watching everyone down on the ground, "Oh no… My Dream… Fate has changed!" He said angrily. "What for

though?" he said mentally. "If she lived than… He's alive!!" He said beginning to tremble. The boy was in his twelfth year of life about to enter the thirteenth. He

bore a scar upon his face under his right eye. His eyes were brown and his hair was an ashy brown color. He was rather large for his age and not exactly physically

advanced, but mentally he had reached a level in which no one has ever entered. He could visualize how people looked when they were younger and what they will

look like. He was considered weird among his former so called friends for his believes and supernatural powers he was blessed with. He was psychic in that he

knew peoples fate from dreams he has if their fate is important. He is often meditating or going into dreams as he's awake. He however cannot see his own fate or

himself in any dreams. His former name was Mabakashi Inuzuishi, but soon after a tragedy cursed his life he abandoned that name given to his by his vicious

parents and he now goes by no name, at least no name known to anybody.., he also possesses a demonic form hidden deep in his sub conscious which, if released, is powerful enough to far surpass Kuubi, but he remains control of his body and mind. He uses it only in emergencies mostly he uses 0.5 percent of the

power when he needs to.

In the blue eyes of the leader of this new team of multiple powers Sora firmly stomped his foot and smiled to a normal demeanor. "It's time to go. The heartless

are getting no weaker while we randomly mingle. Lets move on." he said with great power and life. The stubborn duck named Donald grew angry at this statement

and replied with great anger, "Are ship is meant for only six at the most! What will we do!" Goofy listened curiously, but his idiocy commanded him to zone out.

The blond ninja with light blue eyes smirked and began to speak, "All of the ninja's know how to transform into smaller objects. We can become small things."

Sora smiled and signaled for everyone to follow him.

"I must follow them!" the boy on the mountain said mentally. Naruto stopped and realized something was wrong. He turned around and noticed they left Sasuke

lying in the snow. So he went to go get him since he was actually Sasuke's buddy. The boy on the mountain began to step forward and slipped. "AHHH!!!" he

yelled as he fell in a rather comical fashion. "Whoaa!! Damn!! Ow!! Whoa!!!" He yelled as he fell until he finally hit the floor and the snow cushioned his fall. He

sunk deep in the snow so he wasn't visible from far away. Naruto turned around, but saw nothing, "Hmmm… Must have been a bird." he said and kept walking.

The boy sat up and cracked his neck, "Not exactly as intended…" he mumbled and got up on his feet. Soon Sora and the group of people arrived at the Gummi

Ship and Sora looked at Naruto. Naruto thought for a second and exclaimed, "Paper!" Naruto then transformed into paper and Sora caught him. After that

everyone did that, except Suki and Lee who didn't know any jutsu. Sora got in with a big pile of papers and he put them in the drawer. Donald, Goofy, Suki, and

Lee then got on and they took off. "Uhhh… Where are we goin." Goofy said looking at Sora, who was driving. "Traverse Town, we need to have Cid fix up the

Gummi Ship so we can fit all of are friends. The boy got on his own ship and slowly began following them staying far behind so not to be detected. After about

twenty minutes of driving everyone who transformed began to make noises. "Hey! We can't stay like this were gonna! Disengage! Suddenly the drawer blew open

and everyone flew out. "What! AHHH!!!" Sora yelled as the ship began to plunge down extremely fast. The boy in his own ship looked at them fall and took his

eyes off the road. Suddenly a huge space rock hit his engine and he began to plummet along with them. The Gummi ship crash landed in a desert world known as

Agraba. Sora opened the door and everyone came poring out. The heat burned Sora's face and the sand made his eyes water, but he got up and sighed because

they were still alive. Sasuke began to shake his head and soon woke up. He then regained his senses and jumped up looking around frantically at the wasteland they

were in. "Where am I" He yelled growing red. Naruto looked at Sora and said, "That's what I'd like to know." Sora said, "From the looks of it were in Agraba.

And I'll explain where we are right now." Sora said looking at Sasuke.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally there on a new world. Time for action, adventure, and romance in the world of Aladdin. Please review.


	10. The Wonderful World of Konoha pt 2

I'm bloody back… hi all. Its finally time for an update.

Please review, Shino rules!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kingdom hearts 2: The Heart of a Fox

Chapter Ten: The Wonderful World of Konoha pt. 2

The child with no name flew through the vacuum of space screaming in his

broken ship. He hurled downward away from all identified worlds at very

high speeds. The youth struggled to gain control of the ship, but it wasn't

responding. He was thrown back onto the floor with such great force that he

dented the ground of the ship. He looked up with the little strength he had

left and saw a vortex with red thunder around it. "Black hole?" he said

mentally before passing out and entering dream state.

Dream state

"Is this death… Do I exist… Or not?" The youth found himself in complete

nothingness. Nothing but white space. A noise sounded at first faint, but

soon it increased. A child's cry. The youth stood up and walked towards the

noise He soon came upon a child with red hair, turquoise eyes with a black

highlight around them, but no eyebrows. "Young child… What seems to be

the problem there?" the youth said in a kind, calming voice. The small child

looked up into his eyes and gripped his wrist, "Come with me! I don't want

to see this alone anymore! I don't want to be alone!" the child screamed and

a huge beam of light whited everything out. The youth now found himself

by a swing with that child on it. Swinging with a small bear. Up ahead were

some kids playing soccer. "Pass it here!" one said. "Shoot!" another said

and he kicked the ball on top of a building. The children tried to figure out a

way to get it down. The youth looked over at the child on the swing, but he

was now standing. He then used sand to get the ball and bring it to his

hands. "Sabaku No Gaara! Run!" a child said and all of the children began

running frantically…

Dream state ends

The youth slowly opened his eyes to see he was looking at the sky. "Is the

sky moving… Or am I?" the youth said quietly. He felt a cool, wet sensation

under him. He was suddenly alarmed and opened his eyes widely. He sat up

and immediately sunk under water. He then blacked out. "Is he alive?" said

a small girl. "Well, there's only one way to find out…" a young boy with a

scarf said. He then took a big breath and got close to the youth with no

name. "HEY!!! MISTER!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!" The youth immediately

jumped up and looked around. _Where… am I? _"Hey! Are you okay?" the

small girl said looking at him. "….." the youth did not respond. The young

boy with the scarf walked away and picked up a rock, "Hey!!!! Wake

up!!!!!!" the boy yelled and he threw the rock with all of his strength. The

rock hit the youth right in his head, buy he still didn't react. A few seconds

later a boy in glasses said, "What's with him." Suddenly the youth reached

his hand up to the place the rock hit him and stood up. The three children

grouped together and backed away with scared looks. The youth began to

speak, "Um… Do you know where I am?" The child with the scarf proudly

stepped forward and said, "Why, your in Konoha! The place named for me!

Konohamaru!!" he then smiled and put his thumb up. The boy in glasses

stepped forward and said, " Um… actually, you are named after Konoha…

It was made far before you…" "Quiet !!!! Foolish Udon!!!" Konohamaru

yelled. "Ummm…. I must be going now…" The youth said and he ran off.

Minutes later he reached a gate into a big city full of life. The youth was

walking when he ran into a man wearing a mask. He fell to the floor and the

man put down his book to look at him.

**Back in Agraba…**

"You understand?" Sora said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke's face flourished

with anger and he yelled, "Wait!!! I got kidnapped to go rescue this baka

when something impossible happened!!!!! And now I'm stuck in this so

called team!!!! In this hot desert on a quest to do what??!!" "Hey who are

you callin' a Baka!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled standing up and clenching his

hands into fists. "So what if I did!!! Weak Bastard!!!" Sasuke yelled back at

Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto broke into a fight of words and fists. Shino

sighed and stood up. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared by Naruto

and Sasuke. He grabbed both of their wrists and through his dark glasses

you could see fire. "This is pointless!!! Sasuke shut your huge hole before I

bombard it with bugs, same goes for you Naruto!!! We must move on!!!"

Shino yelled throwing both of them to the floor. Sasuke and Naruto both

looked up at Shino and were amazed at how they never noticed how strong

he was. Shino walked away back towards the group of people who were all

staring at him, mouths opened and in awe. Ino smiled fondly at Shino and

giggled. Shino seemed to show no emotion, but he was blushing under his

trench coat upward collar. Naruto and Sasuke rose up from the floor with a

new respect for Shino. "Okay! Let's keep going!!" Naruto yelled excitedly

and they all were off.

**Yet again in Konoha…**

The man with the mask helped the youth up and said, "Sorry… Are you new

around here." "Umm. Yeah…" the youth said looking up at the man.

Suddenly a man with a mustache blazed down the street trying to get away

from a black monstrosity. "What the…"the man in the mask said as the

monstrosity stopped to go after him. " Hey kid… Lets go!!!" he said and

they got in fighting stance. The youth didn't know what drove him, but he

knew he had to destroy that thing…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first update in like 1,000 years. I've had serious writers block and some problems. Anyways, I believe that I will never take a hiatus again. Sorry… Hopefully this will make up for a long gap. Remember!! Shino rules!!!

Please review.


	11. Agraba Complete! Back to Konoha!

Kingdom Hearts II: The Heart of a Fox

Chapter 11: Agraba Complete! Back to Konoha!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Filled with a new found hate the youth sprinted towards the huge beast leaving torrents of wind behind. He jumped into the air and green Chakra began flowing

from him. He felt a new force awakening within him, a demonic force. The youth could now make vegetation appear by merely touching or concentrating on something

he looked upon the beast of darkness and the beast was suddenly screaming, black clood pured from it as huge thorns arose out of him. The black beast then lifted

its arm, which was covered in thorns, and and brought it down on the youth with such great force, windows began to shatter. However the ground was never hit. The

beast lifted its arm to see a sphere of vegetation guarding the boy, the vegetation then dissapeared back into him. Then with one move of a finger the beast bursted

and left behind a huge rose bush that had been growing within it. The man with the mask looked back, amazed at what he just witnessed. It was as if he was gaara

only without sand. "What is your name?" the man said. "I don't have one." The boy replied. "Come with me, we must go see the hokage!" the man said with his one

eye that can be viewed widened. "The what?" the youth replied tilting his head a bit. "Lets just go!" The man replied and the boy agreed.

Over to agraba

"Hey hey! When can we eat! I am starving!" Naruto yelled holding his gut. "Everyone else stayed silent, yet they felt the same. "Kuso! I'm going this

waaayyyyyyyy ahhhhhhhh!" Naruto yelled as he fell into a hole covered by sand. "Naruto!" Sora yelled and he jumped down the hole. Sand suddenly recovered the

hole and when donald and goofly ran over it was solid. "What are we supposed to do now?" Sasuke said. "Uhhh... Don't worry me 'n' Donald kno this place like the

back of our heads!" Goofy said. "Donald slapped his forehead, shook his head and sighed. "Hey! All of you! What the hell are you doin' in the middle of this desert!

All of ya baka's will fry!" A man with blonde hair yelled. "CID?" Donald and Goofy yelled.

Now our Feature Presentation: Sora and Naruto!

They fell but it felt as if they were floating. It was completely dark so Sora and Naruto had no idea what was going on. Suddenly they saw a small light. It was

glowing red and growing larger. Soon Both Naruto and Sora were surrounded bi light and could see they were falling onto a platform. Sora landed lightly on his feet

and Naruto fell face first onto it. "KUSOOO!" Naruto yelled standing up immediatly. Sora was laughing hard and was bending forward holding his gut. "NARUTO

RENDAN!" Naruto yelled as he jumped and hit the back of Sora's head with his heel. Sora angrily stood up and drew his keyblade. "FIRE!" he yelled and Naruto's

hair was lit on fire. He ran around yelling and rolling as sora laughed. "Okay okay... time to practice my new skill... Water!" water shot from the keyblade and put out

the flame. "Sora! I will kill you one day!" Naruto yelled in rage. "Whatever..." Sora said smiling. "Hey you've been here before! Where are we?" Naruto said. "I don't

know..." Sora said. The platform suddenly started to shake and they both screamed and fell. This time they both landed hard on their backsides. "Dammit!" Sora

yelled. "Look!" Naruto yelled. A huge arm was reaching up from the edge of the platform. The arm moved and a huge body was pulled up. It was a huge heartless

that looked like Darkside only larger and much more powerful. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" naruto yelled and 4 of him appeared. 2 ran towards the heartless throwing

kunais. The heartless moved one arm and they both were killed. The heartless looked over and saw Naruto with a rasengan ball in his hand and the other clone

disappear. Naruto ran over to it and yelled, "RASENGAN!" The ball went into the heartless but it had no effect. Naruto's entire arm started to be consumed by the

Heartless. Sora jumped high into the air and sliced Naruto's arm free. "Arigato..." Naruto said. "No problem!" Sora said, "Naruto! What did you last time when we

had to fight a huge heartless like this!" Naruto thought for a second and remembered... Kyuubi! Naruto put his hands together and yelled mentally, "Hey stupid fox

give me power now!" Naruto was suddenly covered with red Chakra. Sora's Keyblade started to release the same red chakra and grew extremely large. The

heartless started forming a ball of energy at its empty space where its heart used to be and released a huge beam at Sora. Sora jumped up to it and hit it with his

massive red keyblade. The beam was reflected right back at the heartless' head and completely vaporized it. Black blood shot from its neck and it fell forward.

Sora and Naruto jumped back and in the neck they saw the keyhole... the real one. Sora pointed his keyblade at it and locked it, the heartless then fully

disappeared in a flash of light and left behind a blue heart. Sora walked over to it and grabbed it, but as he did a huge of ligth spread across the whole planet,

cleansing it of all evil. Naruto and Sora were transported back over to their friends or rather on their friends. Naruto landed on Sasuke and Sora landed on Donald

and Goofy. Sora looked up and saw, "Cid!" "Well if it isn't Sora... Howya been!" Cid said with laughing. "I've been busy, some person is reviving the dead villains."

Sora said with a mad face. "Naruto get off!" Sasuke yelled pushing Naruto off of him. "Well you gonna need a good ship for this job! Here i will lend you the bast

ship I have Sephiroth's Old One." Cid said running his thumb over his chin. "Wait! What about Jafar!" Sora yelled. "Jafar?" Cid replied, "Jafar is still dead, that man

hasn't been around here." "Then Why were the heartless here!" Sora yelled. "I can tell you why..." a familiar voice said from behind. "Aladdin!" Sora yelled.

"Hey." Aladdin said, "The heartless never really left becuase the keyhole you locked was fake. When Jafar wished for it a fake oen appeared because no real

keyhole can be moved, not even by magic." "I see..." Sora said. "Well! You should go now! By now worlds are being destroyed!" Cid said, "So Good luck! The ship

is right over there. "Thanks!" Sora said, and they all borded the ship. "Hey! can I drive this time!" Naruto yelled. "No..." Sora said simply. "Kuso!" Naruto said and

he slapped his hand down onto the main control accidentally pressing a red button. They suddenly went into hyper space stopping right in front of, "OUR WORLD!"

the shinobi's said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please read and review because i finally have new material!

Next Chapter: Chapter 12 The Youth's Identity Revieled!

Please Read!


End file.
